1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to compounds for making thermal barrier coatings. In particular, this invention relates to mixtures that provide a thermal barrier for use in thermal barrier coatings.
2. Description of Related Art
Flame retardant coatings are important for the reduction or elimination of damage to structures caused by fires. Many coatings are used for protection of wooden and steel structures. In general, these coatings retard fires either by chemical reactions to eliminate the fire or by shielding the substrate during a fire. Substrates that shield a substrate may include hydrates. During a fire as the hydrates are consumed, water vapor is released, which cools the fire. The compounds may also produce char, which is a poor conductor of heat and a barrier to gas release from the substrate, thus retarding heat transfer and flammability.
Many compounds that include hydrates are susceptible to environmental influences such as humidity. Humidity may reduce or negate the compounds ability to swell. Other compounds may be added to a flame retardant coating to improve fire retardant properties. The compounds, however, may affect moldability, tensile characteristic or other physical properties of the final product. Many flame retardant coatings include halogens, which may be harmful to the environment.
Although, there has been a significant amount of effort to develop methods and systems to produce thermal barrier coatings there is still need to produce thermal barrier coatings that retard fires and are environmentally safe.